desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Preston Scavo
Preston Scavo is portrayed by Brent Kinsman in the first four seasons and by Max Carver starting from season five. Biography Preston and Porter are identical twins, and the 2nd and 3rd born children of Lynette and Tom Scavo. They repeatedly misbehave and drive Lynette to distraction. They are incredibly hyperactive, making fortresses in the living room, throwing balls in the house, pulling petals off flowers, catching lice and anything else possible to drive their mother to insanity. Currently they go to the well-reputated Barcliff Academy, which they were accepted to because the school's headmaster thought that twins would increase the diversity among the school's student population. On episode Free, a policewoman is talking to Tom about one of her kids stealing a car for a joyride. While Lynette says she's talked to Porter about it, because he went to juvie one time because of the same accusation, Tom states that this time, it was Preston who did it. In Season Five, Lynette enters her restaurant to find her teenage twins Porter and Preston have set up an illegal casino, with drinks. She sends the twins’ friends home. She’s upset her boys have been doing this -- for a month -- and grounds them, even though homecoming is coming up. As Tom cleans his convertible, Lynette tells Tom to talk to the boys about their misbehavior. But later, as she’s listening in to Tom’s conversation with the twins, she hears Tom laughing and enjoying himself. When Lynette confronts Tom, she realizes he’s enjoying living vicariously through their escapades, since he was such a nerd in high school. Lynette’s not happy to learn Tom ungrounded the boys so they could go to Homecoming. With Tom standing next to her, Lynette tells Porter and Preston they can go to Homecoming -- in Tom’s convertible, no less. Tom’s shocked by this, but Lynette hands the boys the keys to the car. Later, with the twins more than a half hour late coming home, Tom and Lynette talk. He needs to lay down the law because their kids are growing up and clearly haven’t learned what they need. The twins finally return home and Tom chews them out, grounds them, and knocks off the side mirror. Preston tells his mother that Porter got Anne Schilling pregnant and they’re running away. She hugs her son. Porter is arrested and later, “Porter” is at the courthouse -- only Lynette realizes it’s actually Preston, who tells them he's taking his twin's place as Porter's gone. Lynette and Tom are horrified. If things come out, they’ll lose a lot. Tom wants him to come clean but Lynette says she knows how to handle a crisis, and so Preston goes in to pose as his brother. Lynette has to handle Warren Schilling, or otherwise he'll make trouble for Preston, who's still posing as Porter. Thanks to Penny, Bob learns Preston's posing as Porter. Lynette catches Preston when he talks to his twin Porter on the phone. Preston went to Europe after gradutinting high school. Trivia *The twins were originally going to be named Paul and Peter - possible referring to the two apostles of Jesus with the same names - with their younger brother having the name Preston. *After being recurring guest stars during the first season, the Kinsman brothers are now being credited as "also starring". Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter: N/A Grandfather: Rodney Scavo, Mr. Lindquist (deceased) Grandmother: Allison Scavo, Stella Wingfield Mother: Lynette Scavo Father: Tom Scavo Siblings: Porter Scavo (twin brother), Parker Scavo (younger brother), Penny Scavo (younger sister), Kayla Huntington (half-sister)unborn twin siblings Aunts: Lydia Lindquist, Lucy Lindquist Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Wive: N/A Current Wife: N/A Father-in-law: N/A Mother-in-law: N/A Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances N/A Scavo, Porter